


What is the color of the Soul?

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Mami faces her demons. Kyouko faces her emotions. Nagisa faces her new life as a Magical Girl. Tensions are rising high. Will the Puella Magi be able to over come their issues? Kyouko's heart is tested Mami's feeling are destroyed. Who comes out on top and who loses everything with one last kiss.Continuance to the Perfect Disguise plot line.  Please go back and read the 4 part series created by myself and my co-writer Sam. Unfortunately Sam isn't going to be co-writing this round but I want to continue this story line because it's got a lot of potential.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The sun began to rise giving off a warm glow to the city of Mitakihara. Morning had come to its inhabitants. Waking the morning crowds to ready themselves to their destinations. As the sun rose it finally reached the apartment complex. The suns rays filtered through the closed blinds to Mami’s apartment. Illuminating the room in a warm light. But there was no need for the sun to greet its inhabitants. Mami was already up and slowly going through the morning process’. How many hours had she slept even? Her eyes told her she had not slept at all. But a simple snap of the fingers fixed her complexion. A simple magic illusion to hide her tiredness from showing. She could easily play the part of someone well rested for the day. Mami sat at her vanity brushing her hair of any tangles. 

When she had awoken from her sleep, she had a similar bed head that Kyouko always donned in the morning. Sticking up at odd angles wildly. Something Mami found amusing and endearing about the red head. Setting her brush down Mami simple snapped her fingers having magic fix her hair back to its well-known form. Mami sighed heavily before looking at herself sitting there. Mami frowned looking upon her reflection. Where one might see a beautiful upcoming woman. Mami only saw the monster she had created herself to be. The lonely greedy monster.   
Always taking what she could to satisfy the beast of her loneliness. Keeping the fact of her inner turmoil behind a kind saintly smile. Mami had become disgusted with herself over the past few months. Relying on the affection Kyouko had openly given her. To thwart back the beast from resurfacing so she did not show the ugliness of her inner self to the girl she cared for. Mami had always feared that Kyouko would find out about how beastly she was. Wondering if the red head would still profess her love to her. Even if she was ugly on the inside. Her outer beauty was a blessing to the outside world. Hiding the ugliness Mami Tomoe was.   
Mami hated herself. That hate now had intertwined not only the red head into her web of deceit but also Sayaka and Nagisa. She had inevitably led Nagisa to a lifelong fight for her life. Kyouko had been proven right from that night. Nagisa being around her had sealed her fate. Oh, how Mami wished thing had been different. But now that Nagisa had sold her soul. Mami knew she needed to take responsibility for her actions. Nagisa was far to young and innocent for this life of magical girls.

Mami snapped from her musings when arms hugged her from behind around her waist. Mami could not help but smile. There was no need to guess who these arms belonged to. The same arms that made her feel safe and loved even if she felt she was undeserving of this love. Mami reached up and pulled Kyouko’s head closer to her own. The red head busy leaving small chaste kisses upon her exposed shoulder. Mami closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to relish in this moment as much as she possibly good. The greedy monster wanting its morning fill for the day. How deplorable she was for wanting this affection. Sayaka’s words from the night replayed in her mind and she could not help but frown a bit. She had created this problem. Mami really had a habit of luring people into her and leading them by a thread to make them think there was more if they stayed connected. How silly was she to not think someone would pull that thread back to its source and take it for themselves?   
Perhaps this is what Lady Guinevere felt when she led Sir Lancelot on to result in their affair. That Lancelot would not fight for her love despite breaking his friendship with King Arthur. Mami smirked a bit. How silly was it she was comparing her current situation to one of Brittan’s tragic love stories?  
Though she hoped this was not anything like history. Her King Arthur was here with her. While her Lancelot had turned her back to them both because things had changed. It would be up to Mami to repair their trio. Kyouko and Sayaka had become friends. Ruining a friendship over a love interest was never a good end.   
“You sure you’re okay to go to school today?” Kyouko asked with a sleepy tone. It is no surprise Kyouko would sound so tired. Mami had woken a few times to Kyouko whimpering in her sleep. Kyouko was always slow to heal her wounds, even with help from Mami or Sayaka. Though by noon or at least by dinner Kyouko would be back to her high spiritedness. Mami took a deep breathe and nodded a little. She opened her eyes looking at the two of them in the mirror. “I can’t ruin my perfect attendance from a one-night lack of sleep” Mami said sounding equally tired. “You’re a terrible liar you know.” Kyouko said. Mami smirked. “So, I am.” Mami said. Kyouko equally smirked before slowly letting go of the blonde. “Still think you should stay home…there’s no telling what Sayaka will do when I’m not around.”Kyouko said. Mami frowned. “I don’t think Sayaka will do anything. She was rather upset with me last night.” Mami commented. 

“Still.” Kyouko said looking at Mami from the mirror’s reflection. Mami smiled before slowly standing turning to the red head. “I can handle myself. You focus on healing your side for today.” Mami said affectionately cupping her hands on Kyouko’s face. Kyouko pouted slightly. It was for the best. It had been decided the moment they both woke up. Kyouko was far too injured to not draw attention to herself. The last thing they needed was a teacher or the principal asking questions. Kyouko’s administration to Mitakihara had taken way too many strings to transfer her in. Having things questioned would lead to an investigation that neither girl would have the resources to get out of. 

Mami smiled softly leaning in kissing the red head. She pulled away with a smirk letting Kyouko go. “Perhaps if your feeling better by dinner I’ll make your favorite? After all you want a reward from last night, right?” Mami asked walking past Kyouko to get dressed into her school uniform.

Kyouko frowned a bit. Last night was a mere fluke. Kyouko did not deserve praise or a reward for saving Nagisa. She just happened upon her. That was all. But Mami was persistent in praising her heroic deed. Her ‘knight’ as Mami would tease. Went out and slayed the dragon and saved a princess. While Kyouko could not deny stories of knights and slaying dragons were her childhood ideals. Kyouko sure did not feel like a knight. But if this made Mami happy. Kyouko could not deny her this little pleasure. Kyouko was too much a sucker for the blonde. Perhaps Sayaka had been correct about Mami having Kyouko wrapped around her finger. But what harm was that? Kyouko had denied her feelings for her mentor for nearly a year. Then they parted only for three years later reunite. Which reignited old feelings.   
Sayaka had known of this. Yet she still found fault that Mami and Kyouko just could not keep denying something that was there. Kyouko snorted at the thought of Sayaka being jealous. That is all Kyouko could come up with the reasonings behind last night. If Mami had felt anything for the blue haired girl. Kyouko was sure she would have denied Kyouko that night to lay next to her. Or the night things came to a boiling point.  
Kyouko sat down on the edge of the bed watching Mami get dressed. Kyouko smiled. There was primal smugness in that smile that Mami was hers. That she could kiss and hold her whenever she wanted. No longer holding herself back from giving the older girl affection.

Mami sighed content she was done getting ready. She turned looking at Kyouko eyeing her slightly. What exactly was that look she was giving her?  
“What?” Kyouko asked innocently. Mami shook her head. “Nothing. Is Nagisa ready to leave? I’d like to walk her back before going to class.” Mami said. Kyouko’s smugness instantly disappeared. Oh yeah. Kyouko had forgot to let Mami in on that. 

“Uh well.” Kyouko stammered looking away. “Kyouko?” Mami asked catching on that Kyouko was withholding something. Kyouko fidgeted like a child caught doing something bad. Mami stuck her hands on her hips. “Well ya’see.” Kyouko began to say. Mami tapped her foot against the hardwood floor. Kyouko paled a bit. “Well when I got up this morning. She wasn’t here and.” Kyouko trailed off.  
Mami sighed. “Why are you just telling me this now? I could of gotten ready faster?”Mami said her disappointment clear. “Because I wanted you to sleep in a bit. And I figured the kid just left to go home ya’know.” Kyouko said. “Honestly…” Mami started to say but dropped it. Kyouko was thinking of her wellbeing after all. Nagisa was still a sore subject with the younger girl. So Nagisa would be the last thing Kyouko put any care and concern into. “I’ll grab something on the way.” Mami said. She dropped her arms going over to Kyouko planting a kiss on the side of her head. “Do keep out of trouble” Mami said before leaning up heading out of the room. Kyouko pouted. As if she could do anything with her side fucked up as it was.


	2. Chapter 2

With Mami off to school. Kyouko could allow herself to express how much this wound really hurt. She had cried a good half hour. Not just because of the pain. But because she had not accessed the situation and let her guard down. She went in without thinking. Receiving her just reward for not remembering the many times Mami had beat into her and Sayaka’s head not to go out without a teammate. But with the fact that Nagisa was saved, Kyouko could let her pride let this slide just this once. That kid would owe her for saving her ass. Kyouko walked around the apartment trying to figure out what she could do. Physical activity was out of the question that was for sure. Perhaps a day on the couch with whatever was on the TV during these morning hours. Kyouko leaned back into the couch turning the TV on getting comfy. She had not eaten anything. An unusual thing, but the thought of eating made her stomach nauseous. Flipping through channel after channel slowly made Kyouko realize how bored it was to be by herself. The days she skipped out on school. Sayaka usually accompanied her. Even just moments like sitting and watching TV were better with two people rather than one. But Sayaka was mad at her. Kyouko huffed leaning her head back looking up at the ceiling. She wondered if Mami managed to find Nagisa before class to talk to her. Or if Sayaka had spotted her and started an argument. Either situation made Kyouko irritated. It had been a while since her and Mami had been separated like this. Perhaps she had just gotten to use to turning around and there Mami was.   
“Sitting here thinkin’ isn’t gonna do me any good” Kyouko said to herself. If only she could heal herself faster like Mami or Sayaka. Maybe had she had her illusion magic she could have been up and running around by this morning. But she did not need that magic. She had figured out a better way for her to fight. A stronger way that would compensate the loss of magic. But sometimes Kyouko wondered had she still had that magic. Would it have made a difference? Would it have changed a lot of things for the better?

This was why Kyouko could not stay in a place alone. Her damn mind would think it was clear to drag up all her worries and doubts to the surface. Kyouko shook her head getting up. She was not going to stay here by herself. Getting to her feet Kyouko felt a little dizzy. Maybe she had stood up too fast. Reaching for the arm of the couch to steady herself Kyouko felt her nausea get worse. Maybe she needed to eat something. Force herself anything to eat. Milk would work wouldn’t it? Kyouko waited a few minutes to steady herself before standing straight. She took a few steps, but she felt that dizzy feeling again. Something was wrong. Had she lost too much blood from last night? Mami had healed her. She should have been fine some soreness and a possible scar. Kyouko reached for the back of the couch holding herself up. Shit maybe she needed to take it easier than normal. The wound itself was bad enough. Perhaps she just hadn’t healed enough to be walking around or doing anything? This wasn’t good. Kyouko needed to make it back upstairs to the bedroom to rest off whatever it was causing her this affliction. Her phone was there as well. Maybe shooting a text to Mami would make it in time before she was in class. Kyouko waited a few more minutes before making it over to the stairs. She gripped the railing and slowly ascended the stairs. Once Kyouko reached the bedroom she hurried over to her side of the bed grabbing her phone from its charger. Okay that didn’t help her nausea at all. A quick walk down the stairs and to the bathroom Kyouko found her stomach demanded a protest and it was going to get it one way or another. The other making Kyouko lean over the toilet retch up her stomach’s contents. 

It felt like an hour to Kyouko, by now she was sitting down beside the toilet practically hugging the porcelain bowl. Finally, after a final heave did Kyouko realize that what she was throwing up was not bile or whatever she ate for dinner. But rather blood. That wasn’t good. Had she torn open part of her wound? Kyouko reached for her phone but the strain from stretching made her jerk back to the bowl. This was not good at all. Something was wrong. She needed to get ahold of Mami. No by now she’d be in class and her teachers wouldn’t let her leave unless an emergency call came thru the administration for her.   
“You seem to be having some trouble Kyouko.” The uncaring voice of Kyuubey coming from behind her as the white alien stepped around to get into Kyouko’s line of sight. Kyouko glared at the bastard. It was his fault he had gotten all this to transpire. Had he not sought out Nagisa. Kyouko could have been in class sleeping like usual after a big breakfast with Mami. “Shut…up.” Kyouko said trying to catch her breath. Kyuubey’s tail flicked at the command. But he ignored it. “Judging from your reactions. You must have torn a part of the healed wound. Or…” he paused jumping up to the sink then on to the back of the toilet. “Your body is far to damaged for Mami’s healing to have had any effect.”   
Kyouko swore he had a smug looking smile rather than his one emotion one. “Yeah and what of it…Mami can just come back and heal me again.” Kyouko said.

“I don’t think you understand Kyouko.” Kyuubey spoke sitting comfortably now. “Mami’s magic can’t heal you anymore. Her magic can only do so much. Anything far worse than what she can handle she wouldn’t be able to attempt to heal it. Unless she wished for it.” Kyuubey said.

Oh, that fucking bastard.

“So what your saying…is Mami can’t heal me and I’ll have to ask Sayaka for help.” Kyouko said looking at the white ferret alien. “Well there are other options. Though Sayaka’s magic may be able to fix you or having another potential magical girl wish for your wellbeing.” He said.

Kyouko tsked. This was just…great.

But she wasn’t going to text Sayaka because Kyuubey had said so. She would text her for a favor and so that Mami didn’t worry about this situation. Making a quick text to Sayaka before she had to lean over the bowl again. Kyouko hoped her friend would at least put her feelings and resentment aside to help.  
But then again Sayaka had made it clear she wouldn’t be there if something happened to her.


End file.
